


Dark Room

by HolyHeya



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Sparrow Lake, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHeya/pseuds/HolyHeya
Summary: Set 8 years after Sparrow Lake events. If you haven't read it, you probably should do so before reading Dark Room.Drug lord Cheryl Blossom becomes the prime suspect of a series of deaths caused by a new, lethal brand of heroin. To prove her innocence, she is forced to dig up the most painful ghosts of her past and finally confront the decisions she regrets the most.





	1. Prologue

The brand new red rolls royce convertible, a graduation and a welcome home gift, contrasted with its surroundings just like her fire-red hair stood out nearly everywhere she went. Both the car and the hair were her trademarks in Riverdale, and she hoped the pouring rain would partly hide them from the people entering and leaving the Whyte Wyrm.

Cheryl Blossom had been in the very same place for about four hours now. Though her windows were safely closed, she could feel the humidity starting to impregnate her skin. Or it could be the fact she was getting nervous to the point of sweating.  _ Why won't this damn bar close already? _

She wanted more than anything for the bar to close for the day. To be fair, she wanted her shift to end more than anything. She couldn't risk being seen around the South Side area, let alone anywhere near her. Her father had minions everywhere, all willing to tattle on her in a split second if meant getting in his good graces.

So she waited. And the more she waited, the more nervous she became. Cheryl didn't know what to expect since things hadn't exactly ended smoothly between them. Hell, could you even say whatever they had had ended at all? Did vanishing out if thin air count as closure?

The key word was "if". " _ If _ you take over our business", her father said, " _ If you say yes". _ But even a stupid kid knew there was no if. There was never an if when it came to her family, no options. Her fate had always been sealed by her father when he decided so.

And so the following week, Cheryl was confined by her parents' plans for her. She'd be sent to France to have her education on business for the next four years, coming back each summer only to see how the  _ real _ Blossom industries operated.

France wasn't bad, but her chest felt incredible hollow when she thought of why she was there. Most of all, she felt empty when she thought of who she had left behind without even getting to say goodbye.

_ Toni is probably going to hate me. It's been four years. She won't listen to me. Could she maybe miss me?,  _ She was influenced by her thoughts, a smile spreading on her face. _ Thinking about that won't help _ , Cheryl reprehended herself.  _ Keep your hopes low. _

Time consumed her, each second lasting as much as a century. Her stomach dropped when she realized maybe Toni didn't work at that bar anymore. Last time she checked with her recently acquired, shady, but efficient informants, Toni worked as a bartender at the Whyte Whyrm every day during the night shifts.  _ But It's been almost five years. _

Butterflies turmoiled her entire being when she saw the front door open. She recognized Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper through the pouring rain only because of his stupid hat and her schoolgirl ponytail. She squinted her eyes to take a look at the other figures among them. 

Fangs, certainly. Sweet Pea had new neck tattoos, but it was definitely him. Archie Andrews, she was sure, as his flaming hair burned almost as bright as hers. And there she was. The smallest figure in the group became Toni before her eyes.

_ Toni _ , Cheryl's heart seemed to thump her name.  _ Toni. _

She opened her car door, her light blue sweater instantly getting soaked.  _ Toni. _

Her boots splashed through the deep puddles in the irregular pavement.  _ Toni. _

Cheryl stopped dead on her tracks when she saw her head turning. She still had pink hair, she still wore the same leather jacket. And Cheryl was still hers. She still was  _ Toni's. _

_ Can you see me? Can she tell it's me?  _ She wasn't able to cross the road that separated them, her feet attached to an invisible ball and chain.  _ Please. _

As Toni took a unsure step towards the road, Cheryl held her breath. But what made her heart stop was the car that had just pulled over in front of her, hiding the girl from her sight.

-Get in the car, Cheryl.

Clifford Blossom, her father, looked at her from inside his car. He did not look happy and Cheryl knew what would happen when she got home.


	2. Fuck Mrs. Butterworth's

-Fuck Mrs. Butterworth's, the Blossom maple farms' bottles are iconic looking, we're not reshaping them.

There was hesitation on the other side of the phone call.

-I understand, miss, but looks are proven to be just as important as-

-Listen, Chad - Cheryl yelled, slamming her fist on her office desk. - My priority is to expand our sales. What we need, therefore, is to buy more lands, because, Chad, our brand comes from Blossom maple syrup being made 100% of Blossom maple trees. Didn't you to go Yale or something? I thought you were smarter.

-Yes, but miss Cheryl, - He stuttered. - it wouldn't be only buying lands, we'd need more employees to cultivate and harvest the syrup from the trees. It'd cost a lot of money, do you see?

-I'm familiar with the concept. But I'm also familiar with my bank account and I know in fact that I do have the money to invest in my own business.

-But if you take a close look at the numbers I've emailed you, you'd realize if our product isn't well accepted in the southern states, we will lose a lot of money and won't be able to recover for years.

-And you think reshaping the bottles into hollow Barbie's or some shit of the sort is the way to go? Tell me, Chad. Who are we trying to sell for? Impressionable little kids? Creepy guys who masturbate to plastic women? 

-Uh..

-Wake the fuck up, Chad. Little kids don't have any money and perverts can't get their hands away from their dicks long enough to get their wallets.

Chad finally ceased to talk, and, though Cheryl would very much appreciate not listening to his squeaky voice for a few decades, their problem wasn't going to just disappear.

-You know - Cheryl sighed deeply, lowering her tone - there are certain business parts we can't discuss, but… I can guarantee you we'll have the money to compensate on advertisement, free samples and whatnot. Just focus on making the expansion happen, okay?

-Perhaps if we cut the lower employees salary..

-Don't you think of touching my employees salary. I HAVE the money. And, Chad, I swear to God I'll start by cutting yours if you don't have this solved by Monday. Handle this, I have more important issues to attend to.

An exhausted Cheryl Blossom let her body melt onto her chair. Well, her dad's chair.  _ Best thing he left me, _ she thought bitterly. Since her father's lethal heart attack five months prior, the Blossom Mapple Farms industry hadn't been doing as well as she had anticipated or as great as she would care to tell people like Chad. It turned out Clifford had left a lot of unfinished and sloppy business to her and, at this point, the whole thing was nothing but a big ball of stress.

But the fact her mother ran away with the first millionaire she met only three months after her husband's passing was a relief since she was never to be seen again. At least, she wasn't there to judge Cheryl's every decision anymore.

Still, her life felt like a nightmare at the moment, and so she sought comfort wherever she could.

She didn't even have to move her office chair more than three inches to reach for the big grey album lying on the top drawer. Its position was very strategical as it was a go-to instrument to relax Cheryl during her very stressful routine. 

Though she'd never admit it, those albuns were to her what a comfort blanket is to a kid, only it never seemed to lose even one ounce of its effects as time went by.

She turned the heavy cover and faced the same old bright picture like she had done so many times before. Fangs took the seat in the middle of Pop's balcony, just like any other customer would. On both his sides, traditional families from the north of Riverdale sat, eating their burgers and pies happily. Fangs, however, had in front of him some kanuchi and grape dumplings, recipes consumed by the Uktena, Cheryl learned from the image description just below the picture.

Turning the page, there was Fangs again, but this time, accompanied by a small girl who couldn't be more than 11. They were sitting by the sidewalk, in front of Pembroke's gates. The girl painted Fangs' face with bright colors. Cheryl also learned by the image description that the Uktena used to paint their faces brightly when supposed to go to war. She thought, with a sparkle of pride, the picture with the young descendents from the nearly exterminated tribe sat in front of one of the most powerful people from the North side's home, was pretty smart. The face paint murmured accurately about the war between the two sides of Riverdale's history.

That was Toni's first photography work and it was about her family, her roots. When Cheryl first found out that she would be releasing her work, she anxiously waited months for it to come out, without even knowing what the photos were about. When it did arrive, she couldn't have been more struck by Toni's brilliance and sincerity. Having the remaining members of the Uktena, root of the Serpents contrasting with what Riverdale became, standing up and refusing to be erased, was absolutely mesmerising. Cheryl felt silly confessing it, but every time she flipped through those pictures, it was like she was falling in love all over again. 

The second album Toni released was just as touching. It was Jughead Jones' and Betty Cooper's wedding and baptism of their baby, which happened about a year prior. In the first picture hidden by the heavy cover, the young parents were knee deep into Sweet Water River, holding their baby over the waters, their brand new wedding rings shining under the sun.

Cheryl looked for Toni's online portfolio and checked the release date for her next work once more, though she knew it by heart already and today wasn't it. She couldn't help the compulsive behavior as the title gave her butterflies. It was simply called "Red".

  
  


-Trouble in paradise?

A smiling Ethel Muggs stood radiantly against the door frame.

-No - Cheryl denied, a mildly convincing frown on her face. 

Ethel Muggs had been working for Cheryl as the new Sugarman since the day she took over the industries, right when she came back from France, and, as her closest friend (not that there was a huge list of people fighting for that spot), she could read her like a map.

-Great - She ignored the redhead's bad humor. - Because I'm about to give you some.

Cheryl looked at her like she had just slapped her across the face. Under very transparent wraps, The  _ real _ Blossom business was also alive, and, usually thriving. But lately, it was much more of a problem source.

-Oh god - She rolled her eyes. - Is it the Serpents?

-Yep.

-Have they not shown up again?

-Yep. They have officially stopped distributing our heroin.

-Is this about the boy? - Ethel didn't know whether she should laugh or be concerned at Cheryl's annoyance, considering what happened to "the boy".

-Most likely.

-Set up a meeting with FP right away, please.

-I'm your friend, not your secretary.

Cheryl looked at Ethel like that genuinely was brand new information.

-Well… you're a terrible friend.

__________

Cheryl took the cherry from the top of her ice cream and smirked gleefully at the man in front her.

-Thanks for meeting me here.

He smirked back, a hint of impatience in his voice as he spoke.

-Pleasure is all yours - He fell silent.

-Here you go - An old lady interrupted, placing the ice cream in front of FP Jones - Chocolate fudge with funfetti sprinkles.

-I hope you won't mind, I already ordered your favorite.

Cheryl smirked at the lady, who smiled back knowingly before heading straight to the kitchen and leaving the two of them alone. Mrs. Johnson's ice cream parlour was one of the public places Cheryl loved meeting her henchmen, so the woman was already trained to leave like a dog whenever the redhead wanted. There was just something so enticing about seeing those big, crass men surrounded by pastel colors, as if they were reduced to little kids at Cheryl's wish.

-Thanks, Ms. Blossom - His smile didn't reach his eyes. - but let's cut the crap. I really don't have anything to say to you. If you want anything, take it to my kids.

-You have a contract, may I remind you?

He scoffed and pushed the ice cream bowl in front of him lightly.

-Sell your dope yourself, kid. Keep the profit. Isn't that all you care about, anyway?

Jones spat, disgusted. Cheryl pretended not to know what he was talking about.

-I'm the brains, FP.  _ You _ do the dirty job and distribute the goddamn heroin, which is what you were hired to do.

FP's ever calm semblant churned, his fists slamming hard against the table. Some clients turned to stare at the pair.

-Mark Hopkins is dead. Jessica Danvers is dead - He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. - Jug's made his decision and I agree with him. The Serpents are not delivering your  _ poison _ again. Your shit is just too dangerous, you've crossed a line here.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and leaned into FP's direction, making sure her own semblant showed nothing.

-They were well know junkies, Jones. They would've overdosed on camomile tea if they could get high from it, It's not my fault. My products are all about quality and you know that. Now, I can't do anything about the quantity people choose to do.

The man showed no signs of being shaken at all by any of Cheryl's arguments.

-Yeah, we're not so sure anymore - FP smirked with despise. - Don't you know the whole town whispers about what you really do? The only reason they're ignoring what's been happening is because you're bringing money into Riverdale, but-

-That's exactly why you shouldn't be stupid and do what I say. The city is mine, FP - Cheryl bit back.

-No, no. You're the one being naive. They don't care about all the deaths now, because, who'd care for lowlife serpents, right? But listen to me, kid. As soon as you cross the street and hit the north side, they'll hunt you down and you'll be done, which is exactly what you deserve.

Without waiting for anymore of Cheryl's snarky replies, FP Jones got to his feet, straightening his jacket while fishing for a cigarette in his pockets. Though his forehead vein had no longer as much volume, his face was still crimson red with rage.

-We're not gonna wait until your northern pawns start giving a shit about what you're doing and decide to destroy your little empire. We'll protect our own from this moment on. And you better pray no one else dies, Cheryl Blossom.

-I've built this empire, I'll find a better replacement in no time - Cheryl growled before FP left the store, the door abruptly closing and making the bell chime loudly.

She didn't stay much longer than the serpent. Cheryl placed 50 dollars for Mrs. Johnson at the counter and hurried out the door. No amount of ice cream would cool her off, she definitely needed something stronger.

_____________

It was only when she reached the limit of Greendale that Cheryl slowed down and parked her car in the usual spot. A tall, tan woman greeted her promptly.

-Welcome back, miss Blossom.

-Hello - She glanced at the bald man in a black shirt at the bar. - Same as always, Peter.

The man named Peter grinned sideways and fixed her drink as she sat by the furthest tables, hiding from curious eyes. She welcomed the familiar loud music making her eardrums vibrate and the red lights carefully placed to tint red the place where her eyes were supposed to be glued to.

Her heart started palpitating strongly, mimicking the music beat, anxiously waiting for her relief.

-Same as always? - The tall woman arched an eyebrow, Cheryl's drink in her hand.

-Thanks, Rita.

-I'll go get her.

Cheryl sipped her drinking, letting the alcohol burn it's way down her throat. Minutes later, two women were welcomed to the stage. 

-Gentlemen and gentlemen, let's give it up for Crystal and Amber, our lovely first act for the night!

The other clients at the club, an all male audience, cheered as the girls started dancing provocatively along the music.

Cheryl watched their every move quietly. Although her face showed nothing, her mouth was starting to water with anticipation. It wasn't long before her wishes were attended.

The girl named Amber started walking towards her, already stripped down to her small, black skirt and fishnet stockings. She was tall, had full, red lips and piercing, green eyes. She smiled, knowing what Cheryl being there meant.

-Hey, stranger - Amber wasted no time before straddling Cheryl, who in return wasted no time before grabbing the girl by the waist. - Thought I'd never see you again.

Cheryl planted a kiss on the woman's bare chest before looking up. Through the girl's pitch black hair, she looked for the feature that always brought her to Amber: pink strands of hair. 

She curled one of the pink weaves around her finger before whispering more to herself than the girl on top of her.

-I can't seem to get away from you, can I? 

  
  



	3. Oinc Oinc

Amber was good for Cheryl. She was gorgeous, gentle, and loving, but very strong and determined at the same time, which was exactly what the redhead needed and wanted. Her every trait pulled on all of the right strings in Cheryl.

At least for the few hours they spent with each other in bed, Amber was perfect.

During the blissful moments Cheryl was inside her, all that mattered in the world was the warmth of the girl beneath her body, and, if she focused hard enough, she could faintly see another face framed by similar pink hair strands. Picturing that face underneath her with nothing but pleasure on her features was usually enough for Cheryl to reach her much needed release.

And then the mornings came and there was Amber's face again, lying by her side, gorgeous as a model, but never enough. Her skin wasn't dark, her eyes weren't brown, her lips weren't as full and Amber wasn't  _ her _ .

_________________

The moment Cheryl walked inside Thornhill, she was greeted by a pair of panties she recognized from the night before.

-The couch? Seriously? - Ethel crossed her arms, after aiming the underwear at her friend's face.

-What? - Cheryl caught them just in time.

-I know you have money, but you're hot, you know? You really don't have to pay for sex.

-Ethel, Amber is a stripper, not a hooker. We have sex because we're two consenting adults who like each other, not because I pay her. In fact, I just bought her breakfast and dropped her off at her apartment, like a perfect gentleman. What's the problem with that?

Ethel was not amused and kept eyeing her, a habit of hers that was very uncomfortable to Cheryl, if she were to be honest.

-What? - She asked, not really wishing to hear the answer and walking straight to her office.

-The problem, Cheryl, is that you drown your problems in sex. 

-So?

-So I wanna know what's bothering you.

Cheryl poured herself a dose of whiskey before sitting on her office chair. Ethel crooked an eyebrow and raised her fingers when her friend didn't answer.

-One… Two...

Cheryl rolled her eyes, giving up.

-Nothing's up, Ethel. The meeting with Jones just didn't end well.

Ethel sat on one of the chairs in front of Cheryl's desk, trying to read her friend. She wasn't angry at Jones, which would be her obvious response. She seemed rather sad.

-Because of the young serpents? - Ethel risked.

  
  


Cheryl only nodded, looking at her feet.

  
  


-He's an idiot - Ethel blew up, now that she knew why and who she should burn. - It's not our fault. And you know what? I'm offended. He knows damn well I work with quality and he's never going to make half as much money as he did working with us.

Silence settled between the two girls, both knowing better than to push it. It was Cheryl that broke the silence a few moments later.

-It's whatever - Ethel could have sworn Cheryl held back a tear - Business is business. We have to find a replacement and keep moving and we need to do it fast.

-Okay, then. I can ask my 12 year old niece to deliver heroin instead of the newspapers - Ethel said bitterly.

-What about the Greendale Coyotes? - Cheryl ignored, concentrated in her thoughts.

-They're already selling their own shit. Besides, you don't want to bring Greendale into Riverdale, you have-

-I have to protect the "terf" - Cheryl finished, mocking the slang. - I know, Ethel. You sound like my dad.

-What about the ghoulies, then? - Ethel tried.

-Huh. Haven't heard of them in a while. What are the chances that they're still despicably lazy and unprofessional?

-Honestly? High. But that's better than nothing, isn't it?

Cheryl sighed deeply before grabbing her purse.

-Guess I'm paying a visit to the dead.

_______________

She didn't know how it was possible, but the House of The Dead was even worse now that it was turned into a bar. The candles and dirty couches were gone, as well as most of the original members, but the stench of weed and sweat lingered. The empty bottles that used to lay around the entire building were now sitting behind a balcony.

Another element that remained the same was a hammered Malachi, resting his head on a table, a glass filled with cheap alcohol never leaving his hand. Cheryl took a seat at his table.

-Hello - She called, as the man didn't seem to notice her presence.

Malachi slowly raised his eyes to look at his new company. Long seconds passed until realization rechead his features.

-Blossom? - He stuttered.

-Sharp as ever - She did her best to power through the stench of men and alcohol - You look good.

-I do... You look ginger - He burped before smiling widely.

She couldn't tell if he noticed her sympathy wasn't genuine. His pupils weren't focusing on her figure and his words were definitely dragging way more than they should. Perhaps his drunken state clouded what Cheryl really thought of him: his luscious hair had turned into a receded hairline and he was definitely starting to get a beer belly. To top it all off, she was pretty sure he had dry vomit in his shirt.

-Yeah, sure, than-

-What do you want?

-What both of us want, Malachai. I'm here to make you and your ghoulies an offer.

-Are you kidding me?! - His voice was now sober with anger - I don't know if you remember this, princess, but I do. You ended us the minute you decided to cut us off for the Serpents.

Cheryl smiled softly, keeping her face neutral.

-Don't take it personal, but you were too messy. The Serpents were more obedient and it's all about business. However, you have another opportunity now.

Cheryl felt like a TV show host offering a huge amount of money as the prize of a stupid gameshow. But in this scenario, Malachi wasn't the most money-hungry participant, his resentment speaking louder than his greed.

-I don't have enough men and it's your fault. Without your dirty pay, half of us ended up in jail, the other half ended up dead. The ghoulies are gone, it's just me and me.

Malachai looked maliciously at Cheryl before following, disgust soaking his every word.

-And even if there were enough men, I know you walk with pigs. Aren't you and that sheriff Keller a little too friendly with each other? The Ghoulies would never stoop so low.

Cheryl sighed, matter-of-factly. She was friends with Kevin indeed, but that information wasn't going to help her at all.

-It's better to have him on my side. It means safety.

-It means you're a pig - Malachai spat before mimicking the grossest oinc of a pig loud enough to wake a drunk woman up. The confused girl examined the environment and, once decided it was safe, she laid her head on what looked was a small pool of her own drool once more.

Cheryl smiled calmly and before the drunk ghoulie could move, he felt something pressing on him under the table.

-Careful - Her smile broadened as she pointed the gun discreetly to his head. - You already lost your men. You don't want to lose your tongue.

The man froze in his seat. He grunted when she slowly glided the gun and pressed it against his crotch.

-Or anything else.

Cheryl got up abruptly and left as gracelessly as she could. By the time she got to her car, she felt her phone ringing and vibrating in her purse. The number displayed was unknown and though she didn't feel like answering a stranger, it was unrealistic to avoid those types of calls in her business.

-Hello?

-Don't come home, Cheryl Blossom.

The words were so rushed she almost couldn't make out what was said, but the ice cold tone of the voice sliced through her core, giving her shivers. Something told her it wasn't just a stupid kid pranking her.

-What?

- _ Don't -  _ the person on the other side roared before hanging up.

Without even noticing it, like an obedient puppy, she hurried to punch a series of numbers with her shaky fingers. The call was answered just after three rings, but it felt like eternity to Cheryl.

-Hey-

-Ethel, get out of the house.

-Um - A certain amusement colored the girl's words. - what the hell?

Cheryl opened her mouth to explain, but realized she didn't know what was happening either.

-I… - She settled. - I don't know.

-Why are you being weird? - The amusement rapidly changed into preoccupation.

-Get out of the house, Ethel, I can't explain, but... - She pleaded. - you know where to go.


	4. Would you like to hear the specials?

The safe house was quite cozy. Between Riverdale and Greendale, It sat in the middle of nowhere and would do the job of protecting Cheryl and whomever she judged in need of said protection. When she heard the urgency in the call from the day before, she knew it'd be better not to take any risks and run to the safest place she knew.

-Good morning, Reggie - She greeted him as she walked into the kitchen.

-I brought some breakfast.

-Thanks, Reg. I feel like I need to lots of fat to clear my head - she tried to be polite before laying it down to him - Was anyone following you?

\- No, I was as careful as I could - He assured her. -Besides, not many people know we're together, so there's no reason for anyone to follow me - he shot Ethel a resentful look. - Listen, I also brought you this.

She felt sorry for him and examined the package. It was a newspaper.

_ "Dead body found at Sweetwater river shocks Riverdale's population." _

Cheryl frowned at the headline and flipped through the pages until she found the page in which the entire report was displayed. But before she could read anything else, her phone rang, making her jump.

-Hello? - she recognized the voice straight away. It was sheriff Keller.

Cheryl let out a breath of relief. She hadn't realized how tense the newspaper's headline had made her.

-Hey, Kev. What's up?

-Where the hell are you? You got me worried sick - She started replying, but he didn't wait for an answer. - We got a call about an attack at Thornhill yesterday.. Not everything was destroyed, but most rooms got really roughed up. Your office is the worst. The walls spray painted, curtains burned and everything. Any idea how that happened, Cheryl?

Though Kevin's voice maintained certain innocence, both of them knew what he was really thinking. The attack was gang work, obviously. What else could've happened to a drug lord in crisis? It was only a matter of time.

_ The serpents are upset. _

-No, Kevin, you're the cop here - Cheryl kept her innocent tone.

Kevin grunted, growing impatient.

-You really have no clue what's happening?

-Enlighten me.

-FP Jones was shot in the head, Cheryl. A couple days ago, tops. Word on the street, you two have been having a couple of heated arguments _ . In public. _ \- His voice was tinted with judgement. - You understand what the big picture looks like, don't you?

_ FP Jones is dead,  _ Kevin's words kept swimmed through her clouded mind.

-Kevin, I would never.

The man sighed on the other end of the phone, struggling.

-I really want to believe you. But… here's the thing, and this is not on papers yet. The gun used was not far away from the body - He hesitated - It's your dad's, Cheryl. The one from five months ago.

Of course. Her dad had never been a courageous man whilst alive. All of his violence involving actions were ordered from and executed by other men. But Clifford Blossom did have exactly one gun. It was a customized pistol, made by a long retired, local blacksmith when he inherited the real Blossom business.

  
  


It was true, Cheryl did walk around armed, but her small gun was exclusively for self-defense and threatening. She had never used it and did not intended on using it any time soon.

-Kevin, I had nothing to do with it - she was really starting to panic now.

On the other line, Cheryl heard another officer called for Sheriff Keller.

-In a minute - He yelled, before lowering his voice.

-You know me and the entire town have always looked the other way, but there are way too many bodies, this is getting out of hand. Riverdale is fine with the drug overdoses and Serpents dying. I bet this scum of a city is okay even with FP's death - Kevin spat - But the Serpents won't forget this and I worry about you. I got to go now, but I'll keep you posted. Take care.

The line fell silent before she could reply.

-FP is dead? -Ethel had the newspaper in her hands.

Cheryl's next words spilled from her mouth, as if she had no control over them.

-He was shot. They burned our house. FP is dead.

Cheryl felt her legs weaken, her skin getting colder and paler by the second. Reggie swiftly got to his feet and helped her sit down.

-I got you.

-He was shot. And they think I did it.

-They can't prove it, can they? - Ethel tried her best not to freak out.

-Kevin just told me people have been talking about me and FP'S latests meetings-

-But that's just circumstantial.

-Ethel, Kevin said they found my dad's stupid gun next to the body. How circumstantial is that?!

Her friend's face fell, getting paler and paler by the second. 

-Cheryl, we know you'd never… - she stopped suddenly. Her paleness gave place to a expression of confusion - Wait a second.

She hurried down the hall, where Cheryl couldn't see her. However, a loud fumbling noise was heard from where the girl had fled to.

Ethel came back into the room a few minutes later with an object in hands. She slammed it down on the table, before Cheryl's and Reggie's eyes.

-You mean this gun?

It was Cheryl's turn to become colorless now.

-I'm going to be sick.

She ran to the toilet as fast as her mom sentient leg allowed. It wasn't long before Ethel was right behind her, holding her hair back. When Cheryl was done, she handed her a glass of water, her thoughts racing.

-Cher, we know our heroin is not tempered, and we haven't been delivering anyways and we have the fucking gun, for crying out loud! I think… someone wants to fuck with you. \- Seeing her friend's brow furrowed, she continued carefully. - Maybe I'm wrong, and there's a good chance I am, but it seems like someone is trying to use the Serpents to get to you. I'm sorry, but I _do_ think so. I'm your friend and it's my job to say the truth.

-Well then, they already got me. I cannot possibly walk around without a trail of serpents willing to bite my head off.

-I know, you can't do it alone. But there's another way…

Ethel looked at her puzzled friend, perfectly aware her next words would be like setting fire to a powder keg.

-It's clear what you have to do. You need her _ . _

Cheryl raised her brows as if she had just spoken a completely incomprehensible language and, instead of the expected shouting, she surprised Ethel with another torrent of vomit.

\-----------

_ -That's a nice office - Kevin put his hands on his hips. - Way nicer than mine. _

_ -Thank you? - Cheryl laughed. _

_ She grabbed the three glasses of champagne and placed them under the bottle Ethel was holding. Handing one to each of her friends, but keeping the last one to herself, Cheryl raised her glass. _

_ -What should we toast to? _

_ -To never having to work for a misogynistic pig again - Ethel smiled. _

_ -Cheers to that -Kevin echoed. _

_ -Cheers.  _

_ Cheryl clinked her glass with theirs. She wasn't offended, though they were referring to her dad. They were right and, after all his abuse, she wouldn't miss him. _

_ -Do you want the space for yourself, Kev? - she giggled as his eyes scanned the room, amazed. _

_ -It's just really nice decour - he walked up to a mahogany bookstand that sat behind Cheryl's desk. - And what is this? _

_ Cheryl followed Kevin's gaze. The man was leaning towards a gun, carefully placed at the top shelf. Its beauty laid on the modified blue grip, adjourned by maple leaf stems. _

_ -That's my dad's baby. - she fought to remember the details - a 22 Calibre revolver. I swear, he liked that piece of junk more than he liked me. _

_ -It's beautiful. Does it still work? _

_ -Yeah, actually. It looks old, but that's just because it was customized by Mr. Donaldson. _

_ -Wonder if he could arrange me one. I'm sick of those Glocks they have at the station. _

_ -Dream on, Kev. It's an exclusive. Besides, the guy retired a hundred years ago. I would give it to you, but that's the gun Jason… - Cheryl realized she couldn't finish the sentence, tough everybody knew how it ended. -This gun has hurt too many people already. I'm moving it to the safe house, as far as I can. _

_ \--------- _

It took Ethel hours to calm Cheryl down. The throwing up was over, but she was still sitting on the bathroom floor, exhausted. The events that occurred just a few days after her father's death kept throbbing inside her head. 

-Tell me again why on Earth would I do that.

-For the thousandth time, because someone, I believe, is trying to fuck you over. Because they're using The Serpents to do so. And she  _ is _ a Serpent, maybe the only Serpent that won't kill you on sight.

-I highly doubt it.

-Okay, then because you know the snakes will get back to you any minute and we'll have to run away to Florida if you don't get your record straight.

Cheryl gasped, eyes bulging out. Ethel couldn't believe what finally got to Cheryl was a fucking joke about  _ Florida _ . She contained her will to hit her; Cheryl was not in her normal state.

-You heard Kevin. The Serpents totally trashed the house and we were lucky to get that tip, something we still have to figure out, by the way.

-Fine. - She swallowed hard.- Then you do it.

-What? No! Cheryl,  _ you _ have to do it. It's your business and it's your relationship.

Cheryl looked up, pleading.

-I'm asking as your friend.

-No.

-I'm asking as your boss.

-No! You can't pull this card all the time, you know? It's not the third grade anymore, she's your girlfriend, you deal with her. No he-said-she-said.

Cheryl's face fell and Ethel immediately regretted saying anything. Her friend looked away, like she always did to gather time to compose herself.

-She's not my girlfriend. And I don't know how to find her. It's been years.

Ethel's heart tightened at her friend's each word dripping with vulnerability. She had never looked so small to her. She approached Cheryl slowly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

_ - _ I know where she is.

Cheryl's eyes met her with urgency. The newly formed tears were threatening to overflow at any second.

-What? You do?

-Yeah - She checked the clock by the night table. It marked a little past midnight. - In fact, her shift's just started. C'mon, we can catch her today, if you want.

Ethel held Cheryl's hands and guided her through the house so her shaky friend could get ready to see Toni after eight years.

\--------------

Although she had a scarf in an attempt to disguise herself, the wind brushed through her hair almost violently as Ethel drove her convertible through the most discreet streets in Riverdale.

-How come you never told me, Ethel? - Cheryl made herself heard over the howling wind.

-Because I hate to see you get hurt, Cheryl. Last time you tried to contact her, you were crushed. You don't deserve that.

Cheryl didn't understand how Ethel could possibly think she didn't deserve being hurt. She may not have ruined it with her the last time, but she was the one who vanished back in Sparrow Lake.

-I still kept track of her for you, you know? Just in case you ever wanted to talk and the moment was right.

Cheryl scoffed. Her friend, the sugar man, was more influential than her, the drug lord, apparently.

-Oh yeah? And how did you do that?

-Well, Reggie and I like burgers.

Just then, Ethel pulled up into a familiar parking lot. Sure, a parking lot Cheryl hadn't seen in many years, but still familiar.

-All my secret, late night dates with Reggie have finally paid off, huh?

Cheryl admired the bright letters spelling Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe for a while. It had always been and continued to be Riverdale's hottest spot, but Cheryl stopped being a regular after her Jason's death. She definitely stopped coming after the meetings with drug lords and mobsters from outside of town started taking place in fancy restaurants exclusively.

Ethel opened her door for her.

-C'mon, it's empty. You'll be fine.

They entered the restaurant as nonchalantly as they could. For the exception of the typical few truck drivers who'd always stop by before continuing on their way, the diner really was empty. Nonetheless, they decided to take the last booth as an extra precaution.

About 15 minutes into sitting down and checking her phone excessively, the kitchen door opened. At that moment, the small whimper from the door was as loud as a gunshot, because there she was.

At first, Cheryl couldn't tell for sure. She was in the typical, never changing, Pop's waitress uniform instead of the flannel shirts Cheryl remembered, a comfortable looking pair of sneakers on her feet instead of her black boots. Her hair wasn't pink anymore. Instead, it had lighter shades of brown, all of it tied up in a bun. 

It took Cheryl a second to recognize her as  _ her.  _ And it took Cheryl just a second to decide she loved everything new about her just as much as she loved the old things.

-Oh god - She whispered.

When Toni's eyes glanced up from her order pad, Cheryl's heart sunk to her stomach, yet she couldn't look away. After what felt like minutes, Toni walked back into the kitchen.

-I think she saw me.

-Okay, let's talk to her then.

-She went back to the kitchen - She looked at her desperately. - She doesn't want to talk to me. This was a bad idea. Florida is not that horrible. Let's go.

Ethel held Cheryl in place by tightly grabbing her arm.

-Keep it cool, you idiot. We're undercover.

Just as she took a deep breath, the kitchen door opened once more and there was Toni again. She decisively walked towards their booth, an unreadable expression plastered on her features.

-Hello, welcome to Pop's. Would you like to hear the specials?


	5. Okay

Cheryl couldn't quite believe her ears were working properly. Surely Toni would have  _ something  _ to say, no matter how negative it could be. It was  _ her, _ after all.

However, The girl with the light brown weaves looked between Ethel and Cheryl, pen and pad in hand, ready to take their order just like they were another regular customer. Sheer panic invaded the ginger, as the thought that maybe Toni didn't recognize her at all blossomed in her mind.

Ethel, at the other side of the table, looked just as puzzled at the indifference.

-O - okay, hm - She concentrated on the menu way too hard. Cheryl was glad her friend actually spoke, because she certainly did not feel able to. - I'd like a strawberry milkshake?

Toni didn't seem to care that Ethel's order sounded like a question, she just promptly wrote it down.

-Anything else? - She asked, without looking up. Her voice was very firm, almost rude, but not quite.

Toni started to turn on her heels after a few seconds of silence, making her way back to the kitchen, but before the could manage to get very far, a very sharp pain in the shin, courtesy of Ethel's precise kicking, finally made Cheryl blurt the first thing in her head.

-I'd like to talk.

Toni's reply came as dry as Cheryl's favorite martinis.

-Not on the menu, sorry - She continued to walk away.

Cheryl was once again hit by surprise. She looked at Ethel for some frantic guidance and when the girl mouthed "GO", just as frantically, she didn't think twice before following her.

-Please, Toni.

Perhaps it was the terror of having Riverdale's most prominent drug lord giving her orders, perhaps it was the urgency soaking Cheryl's request. Whatever it was, made Toni stop dead in her tracks, and, though she never made eye contact with the other woman, she whispered through her teeth moments before stepping into the kitchen.

-At the end of my shift.

_____________

At nearly 4:30 a.m., a glass of milkshake, and a burger and fries tray laid empty in front of a fast asleep Ethel Muggs. Cheryl, however, had never felt more awake. Her anxiety kept her nervously drawing circles in a napkin with a pen she found in her purse.

The hours seemed like centuries and seconds at the same, which bothered her almost as much as the silence. The only constant noise came from the persistent tick of the clock in the wall, which was also very unpleasant.

But there was nothing she could do at this point. Nothing but wait. And if the wait was rewarded by talking to Toni once more, she would stay for days, if necessary.

Cheryl sat straighter, with her strengths rejuvenated by the thought of her reward. She put on some more lipstick and took a sip of her ice cold water to drive away the remaining slumber she felt.

-C'mon.

Toni was standing right in front of the door behind the counter, holding it open with her frame. To Cheryl's disappointment, her crossed arms and dry words hinted the conversation wouldn't be so warm. But it still meant they were going to talk and Cheryl would not waste such opportunity.

She followed the girl in the uniform to a small, old looking office just behind the kitchen. Toni sat behind a wooden desk, which Cheryl judged to be Pop's since a picture in it displayed a little girl who looked a lot like him. Maybe his granddaughter.

-Sit - Toni gestured towards the other chair in the room.

-Okay - She obeyed.

-What do you want?

_ Cutting straight to the chase, huh.  _ Cheryl took a deep breath, unsure of how to start the conversation.

-Well, I'm sure you know what's been going on.

-Yes, and that's why you have to get the hell out of here, so don't take too long. I don't see why you came, but I want nothing to do with those murders, Cheryl. it's disgusting.

Toni spat the last bit as if Cheryl's name was the real disgusting thing in her sentence. Although her aggressiveness was expected, the pain it caused hurt way more than any expectations Cheryl had. 

-Toni - Cheryl tried to speak, breathless. - You  _ know _ I would never.

-Look, you're not fooling me. You can't possibly believe your dirty little business is a secret to anyone, at this point.

She could see Toni believed every word that was coming out of her mouth.

-Your stuff is killing people. And as if that wasn't horrible enough, you send one of your henchman to actually blow up the head of the one you can't poison- Toni said slowly, but harshly.

Cheryl did her best to try and ignore the unwelcomed tears forming at the corner of her eyes and hoped so would the other girl.

-I don't know if you don't remember anything regarding us or if you just don't give a fuck about me, but I'd never do anything like that after what happened to Jason. Remember, Toni? My brother. My brother, the boy who shot himself in the head - She was yelling now.

Toni looked at her feet, feeling guilt start to wash over her. Of course she'd never forget what had happened to Jason almost a decade ago. Everybody knew about the suicide, after all, the Blossoms were a big deal in Riverdale. But it had been a long time since she last thought of it. She had tried her very best not to think of anything Blossom the past few years.

-Okay. Let's suppose I do believe you really have nothing to do with those murders - Toni said carefully. - that still doesn't answer why you are here.

-Well, you're a Serpent. I need your help to talk to Jones and set this all clear - she spoke clearly with her newly gained composure.

The girl in front of her had look of pure disorientation in her face.

-I'm not a Serpent Cheryl. Your dad made sure of it, didn't he? - she thought for a second, fire in her veins once more - and I'm not talking to Jug. Even if I was a Serpent, my priority wouldn't be convincing them delivering for you is the hottest job right now.

With a frustrated groan, Cheryl protested, standing up at once.

-This is not about the stupid fucking delivery, or profit, or business or any of that sort of crap, Toni! for fuck's sake, there's a target in my head. The Serpents want me dead and I need to prove my innocence, it doesn't fucking matter who works for me right now. 

Cheryl paced around the room, an eager hand running through her ginger hair, biting hard on her lip in search of some self control.

-The piles of body are adding up and I can't take responsibility for this, because, whether you believe it or not, I'm innocent and the one who's doing all of this is out there. The number of bodies will just keep on rising.

Cheryl finally stopped pacing. She looked at Toni, who had gotten so quiet she nearly forgot her presence in the room, not that as it was possible. Though she couldn't quite read what the girl was thinking, her answer satisfied her enough.

-Okay.


	6. 22 calibre

-Okay? - Cheryl repeated slowly, not sure of what she heard. 

-Okay! - Toni mimicked the word, angrily.

Still baffled, Cheryl didn't move or said anything. The other girl moved around energetically, looking for something in her desk. When she had a pen and a pad in hand, she stopped.

-Here's my number. You can text me, but don't call unless I say you can.

She slid the paper and pen to Cheryl, their hands briefly touching. The redhead could've sworn a strike of electricity was exchanged at that moment.

-Write down your number.

-I don't think so. - Cheryl answered automatically. In her industry, she did not give her number away easily. It was always her who held the contacts.

-If you want me to get involved in this, you write your number - Toni answered impatiently. - It's the only way I know you won't vanish, isn't it?

Cheryl felt the slap burn in her cheek, though she wasn't slapped for real. Still, Toni's words cut through her like a sharp knife.

-Okay… - She looked at the other girl, who suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting.  _ I guess I deserve it,  _ Cheryl thought as she wrote her digits down, the guilt of hurting her former lover burning a hole through her chest.

-Now scatter. We'll talk later.

Cheryl followed the girl's orders and went straight to the parking lot, Ethel right behind her.

-So? - Ethel asked anxiously.

-She's in.

-And? Do you know where to start?

-We're starting with the gun.

\--------

Ethel and Cheryl briefly discussed the plan for the next steps, but back at the safe house, the two friends went straight to bed. It had been the most exhaustive day for both of them and they wanted nothing but a good few hours of sleep before fighting the following day's battle.

Before she could go to sleep, Cheryl made sure to text Toni. She sat at her room's balcony with a mug of tea to calm her nerves when she typed the message.

_ -Tomorrow. 10 a.m. Meet me at the alley behind Pop's? _

It was a good 10 minutes before she had a reply. Cheryl had already finished her tea and gone to bed, ready to give up waiting when her phone chirped some hope into her life once more.

_ I'll be there. _

_ Stupid, stupid stupid,  _ Cheryl reprehended herself when she felt a huge grin spread through her face at the simplest of the replies. Still, she couldn't help but replay her last encounter with Toni again and again.

She embraced completely how the girl looked like now, certainly more mature without the playful pink strands of hair, how good the yellow uniform looked on her dark skin. She drank up the memory of how the girl was more incisive than ever. She ate up that one touch of hands that sent electricity all over her body.

God, how she craved that electricity again. She knew it was dumb to get so affected by someone she hadn't talked in years, and worse, getting all excited because of one brief graze of hands.

But no matter how much time had passed, she was  _ Toni _ and her touch was still magical to Cheryl.

_ I wonder if that one touch… _

After turning the lights off, Cheryl's hand travelled south, exploring what the memory of that one touch could do for her 

_ \---------------- _

The following day, Cheryl woke up with her cheeks hurting and she wondered if she had been smiling all night. The hole in her chest, the one that ached for 8 years seemed to be finally healing.

_ You're getting ahead of yourself, _ she forced herself to stop feeling so hopeful.  _ The fact she agreed to help just means she doesn't hate you enough to want you dead, nothing more. _

She looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was way too early to start getting ready, but her energetic nerves didn't leave her many options, so she got up anyway.

After a long shower, a ridiculously careful appliance of make up and a meticulously chosen outfit, she found herself ready to go. When she left the room, Ethel was already eating breakfast and waiting for her.

-Good morning - Ethel raised an eyebrow. - You know, we're not going undercover to a Victoria's Secret event. You're not exactly going to be invisible like that.

Cheryl poured herself some coffee.

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-Unless… - Continued Ethel, now smirking - You actually want to be seen by a certain someone.

-You're being a lunatic - Cheryl gulped the last of her coffee, partly to cover her flushed cheeks, partly in a hurry to see that certain someone. - Let's go, I don't want to be late.

-Your wish is my command - Ethel laughed, knowingly.

When they arrived at the alley behind Pop's, Cheryl could tell her looks wouldn't be a problem at all. It was very well hidden from customers, with two big dumpsters blocking the car from anyone's sight. The smell would also keep the stupid teenagers that never seemed to hang out somewhere else from exploring that area.

-What's the plan? - Ethel asked to kill some time, as they were 15 minutes early.

-We're going to pay a visit to the guy who sold my dad the gun and investigate if he knows anything about the copy used to kill FP.

-And Toni..?

-She's going to have my back, just in case we run into a Serpent, since the blacksmith's shop is in Serpent terf.

-That's not what I asked, honey - Ethel eyed her with a grin. -What are you going to do about Toni? Are you going to talk about that summer?

-Ethel, would you please stop treating this as a joke? I could die.  _ You _ could die. Toni and I have nothing to do with the situation.

Cheryl wanted to believe her words desperately but at the same time, she wanted to vomit all of her feelings and thoughts that had been kept a secret all those years. If Ethel pushed her just a tad bit more, she knew she'd quickly give in and she couldn't afford to do that just now.

-Okay then, I'll drop it.  _ For now -  _ She rolled her eyes. -Speaking of the devil.

And devil was the right description for Toni at the moment. Though her clothes were very discreet, with tones of grey and black, the look on her face was fiery red.

-What the hell are you doing? - She blasted as she crouched so her face was leveled with Cheryl's through the window.

The two girls inside their car were dumbfounded.

-What? - Cheryl asked, secretly agreeing that she deserved the rage in the waitress' voice no matter what the reason was.

-Aren't we supposed to be incognito? - She did not wait for an answer. - We're not using your shiny red car.

Cheryl thought back to the teenagers at Pop's, hanging there until it was their curfew for school nights.

-I'm not leaving my car here.

-It's fine - Ethel interrupted a Toni Topaz, already about to argue. - I'll take it back to…

The girl didn't have to finish for Cheryl to understand why she stopped mid-sentence.  _ The safe house is supposed to be, well, safe from outer people. _

-You call me and I'll pick you up when you're done, okay?

-Okay, I guess - The redhead reluctantly unbuckled her seat belt and left the car.

Ethel quickly passed to the driver's seat, clearly enjoying the opportunity to drive Cheryl's car. A few seconds later, she was racing away from their sights.

The long, blinding silence that settled between them forced the taller girl to speak whatever came to her mind.

-So… are we walking? 

Her sarcasm wasn't able to reach Toni.

-You're not the only one allowed to have a car in this city, okay? - Toni cut her as she made her way to the employees' parking spaces.

The only car there was a 65 Cadillac. The brown paint was chipping and the seats were leaking their foam. Cheryl did her best not to grunt. 

Toni threw a set of keys, which were caught purely by reflex, as Cheryl didn't expect to drive another person's car. She eyed the item carefully.

-I don't suppose your car isn't manual, is it?

Toni smiled widely. Cheryl's discomfort surely suited her right.

-Nope, it's 100% manual - She said before getting in. - But you'll get the gist.

Cheryl followed the girl inside the vehicle and soon, but not easily enough they were driving away.

Cheryl let the engine die by mistake uncountable times, but she didn't mind it too much after all. Though it did hurt her pride, during the times the machine failed her, Toni smiled and God knows that was a smile she'd kill for.

The engine died on purpose about half an hour after they left Pop's. It was just at Riverdale's limit, at one of the roads long forgotten. There laid a small, blue, wooden store, which had "Terrance's: iron and stuff" painted in big, red letters". The "closed" signed confused Toni, as if the sketchy place and location wasn't enough.

-What are we doing here?

Cheryl sighed and reached inside her purse. She pulled the customized gun with a handkerchief to keep her digitals from staining the material and showed the it to the other girl.

-Oh, wow-

Toni quickly got as far away as possible from her. Cheryl couldn't deny that the urge in her movement hurt her.

-It's not what you think! - She rushed to calm her down. - Let me explain!

Cheryl shoved the gun back into her purse. Toni seemed less, but absolutely still alarmed.

-Okay…

-I'm sure you've heard about it, but there was an attack on Thornhill the same day FP's body was found. The Serpents…

-Yeah, it makes sense - Toni agreed. Her eyes weren't judging The Serpents and Cheryl couldn't blame her for being loyal to her friends.

-Well, here's what no one knows. The gun used in the crime is this gun - She gestured at her purse, but rushed to speak when she realize Toni's eyes were getting wide again. - Not this gun exactly, of course. A 22 calibre revolver. Identical to this one.

-And?

-And, the problem is, this gun is personalized. You see the maple leafs all over it? - She showed the gun to her once more. - It was supposed to be unique.

Toni examined the gun cautiously before nodding.

-It was a present to my dad from the owner of this shop, Mr. Terrance. That's why we're here, to see why there is a copy walking around, killing people and putting it on my tab.

Toni felt her head spinning. The redhead apparently had a pretty strong case, but could she be fooling herself by believing the girl?

-And why am I here, again?

-To protect me. This is Serpent territory.

Toni bit her lip. It looked like she had something to say, and yet was forced to gulp it down.

-The shop is closed - She managed to get some words out. - And it looks like it has been closed for a long while now.

Cheryl smiled so widely it could be heard in her voice.

-I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Right across them, an old man watered a few vases of plants that were set all around the wooden building.

-Come - Cheryl told Toni.

-Mr. Terrance?

The old man suddenly flinched and looked around. He had a round pair of glasses too big for his structure, yellow gardening gloves and a brown apron, dirty with dirt. Behind herself, she heard Toni shut the door.

The glasses covered his expression way too much for Cheryl to read his reaction, but the second he started to run away and into the store, she could tell something was wrong.

-HEY, MR. TERRANCE!

He hurried to shut the door, but out of nowhere, Toni put her foot between the door and the threshold, keeping it open.

The man sighed, giving in.

-Thanks - Cheryl whispered, gazing at Toni.

-You're welcome - Toni reciprocated.

-Yes, yes?! - Mr. Terrance asked impatiently. - Spit it out, I don't have time for this. The shop is CLOSED, I just happen to live above it.

-Is it really closed, Mr. Terrance?

Cheryl's posture changed suddenly. She was there for business, not playing around. He noticed that.

-What do you want girl? - He asked, more cautious now.

-I want to know about this - She slammed the gun in the counter, between them. - You made my dad this gun many, many years ago.

He examined the object, a smile across his face.

-Ah yes, I remember it. You're Ms. Blossom?

-Cut the pleasantry.

Cheryl was used to people sweetening their tones when they found out who she was. Something told her it was all fake, anyway.

-What I want to know is, how come after all this years there is a copy cat around?

-Well, because you asked for it! - Mr. Terrance said, matter-of-factly.

-Pardon?

-Yes.

Mr. Terrance disappeared under the counter only to appear a few seconds later with a heavy, black leather book in hands. 

-You ordered one for yourself, girl. Said the old one was damaged in a fire. I was quite reluctant, my guns don't spoil that easily, mind you - He continued to speak as if it was obvious. He seemed offended, even.

-I think I'd remember if that was the case. I didn't order any gun. I've never been here. - Cheryl pressed.

-Well, obviously not  _ you. _ \- He looked at her like he knew all of her secrets - Your people came in here to place your order.

He offered her the book, opening it in a specific page. Cheryl looked at it and noticed that there was a big leap between the last two orders. The prior had been placed 25 years and the latter, just a few months back.

_ ORDER 5257: RECEIVED BY _ _ JONES _ _ _

-Jones? -Toni spoke for the first time.

-If that's al- Mr. Terrance started to retreat with the book.

-Yeah, no, we're gonna need that - She stopped the man, turning to Cheryl - Give me your phone.

Skillfully, Toni snapped a shot of the book, making sure to get as much of the shop and the blacksmith as she could include without jeopardizing the legibility of the signature "Jones".

-Careful, girl - The man tried to threaten. - Don't want that getting in the wrong hands, do we?

Cheryl instinctively reacted.

-I recommend  _ you  _ be careful, old man - She shot him her hardest look. - Talk to her like that again and you'll be in the wrong hands.

He didn't question her Blossom authority.

-Yes, Ms. Blossom. Glad I could be of any help.

The girls left the tiny shop swiftly. If Cheryl were to be honest, her little protective attack made her feel embarrassed, because certainly Toni didn't feel the same way. She was glad Toni decided to drive, that way she could look outside the window and hide her burning red cheeks.

-What's the next step? - Toni briefly looked away from the road to eye her.

-Got me - Cheryl answered honestly. - This is all so absurd I don't even know what to do next.

-Might I suggest something then?

-Mhm?

-We gotta talk to Jug.

Cheryl snapped her head in Toni's direction as if the girl had suggested jumping off a cliff.

-I know we're not on the greatest of terms, but killing me off that easily is just rude.

-I'm serious, Cheryl. That signature proves someone is using both you and the Serpents to their own benefit. We got the picture to prove it all, don't we?

-That would only work if we had the time to show them the picture and rumor has it, bullets are pretty fast.

Toni stopped the car at a red light and averted her eyes to Cheryl. For the first time, her deep, brown eyes let somewhat of a soft emotion out. Her features showed nothing but care.

-That's why I'm here, isn't it? To protect you.

The look of worry didn't last long. When Cheryl didn't answer right away, she recovered her hard expression.

-Long enough to not let them hurt you, at least - Toni cleared her throat.

Cheryl was not phased by the lack of sentiment in the girl's last sentence. Her previous tone had already hit her like a wrecking ball, making her feel warm and sheltered inside.

-Thank you, Toni - She reciprocated with genuine gratitude. She hoped her tone would show the girl just how grateful and happy she was for having her there.

The girl quickly looked at her before focusing on the road again.

-Yeah, sure - She stuttered, almost letting it show how shaken she was. - Here we are. Jug is gonna be here any minute.

Toni let the engine die just outside the trailer park. Cheryl wasn't surprised to see Jughead still lived there.

About five minutes later, a black car arrived and parked beside them. Jughead had a smile on his face, obviously expecting to see Toni. Only he wasn't alone.

A woman, about 22 years old, Cheryl thought, was there with him. She had long, black hair that came out of Jughead's old beanie in beautiful curls. Her green eyes also smiled at Toni.

But the smile in the Jones's face didn't last. As soon as their eyes met Cheryl, their faces fell. 

And before Cheryl could tell, Jellybean Jones cocked a gun and pointed it straight to her forehead.

-WAIT - Toni yelled, doing her best to use her small frame to cover Cheryl's own body. - PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME! I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T INNOCENT!

Toni's frantic voice had an effect on the man next to them. The girl, however, didn't move.

-Jellybean, lower that stupid gun. I don't want my daughter to be around for a murder scene.

Cheryl saw the baby lying down in the baby chair on the backseat. Again, the woman didn't move.

-Lower the stupid gun, you idiot - Jughead spat. Jellybean finally did as she was told.

As he left his own car to crouch next to Toni's window, Cheryl thanked silently Toni's presence, once more.

-Please, Toni, tell me there's a good reason you're walking around with her - Cheryl heard the disgust in Jughead's voice.

-Look, - Toni got the phone from Cheryl's numb hands. She felt her palms were sweaty with the nervousness from being at gunpoint just a few seconds ago.

-What is this? 

Toni managed to also get the gun from Cheryl's purse. She made sure to use the handkerchief.

-This is supposedly the gun who killed FP.

Jellybean grunted. Tears formed in her eyes.

-I'm sure you and the Serpents know what the gun that killed your dad is like by now. And this is it. Only problem, Jug, if this is the gun, how come we have it? - Toni didn't stop at the boy's confused expression. - Lucky us, this gun is supposed to be unique, so we went to the blacksmith responsible for its creation and…

She switched the phone and the gun in her hands, showing the photo to the man once more.

-It's a copy. Someone had a copy. And that someone…

-Jones? You mean one of us? - He still looked confused. - This is ridiculous, dad never told us about anything like this. He would've mentioned that dirty did to us.

-Exactly, Jug - Toni insisted. - Cheryl didn't kill your dad. Someone with a copy, who knew she would be incriminated, did it. And it seems this person likes to mess with us, because it just accused a Jones of picking up the murder weapon.

Comprehension filled Jughead's expression for a second before changing again into suspicion.

-That only means she didn't kill my dad, Toni. Doesn't explain the crappy heroin and the overdoses. What about our boys, Toni? She's killed four of them.  _ Four. _

-Okay - Toni's eyes travelled quickly from one place to another, desperate to bargain. - Give us some time then. I believe she's innocent, Jug, give us the benefit of the doubt and we'll prove she isn't responsible for those deaths either.

-Benefit of doubt? That's ridiculous, Jughead. Let's just kill her now. - Jellybean's impatience grew.

The man's eyes glinted with cruelty.

-I'm very inclined to that.

-Jughead - Toni's voice failed with urgency. -  _ Please. _

He visibly struggled inside for a satisfactory answer.

-I'm giving you 48 hours. Or else, you'll pay for my father and my serpents. Clock is ticking, Blossom. We'll find you, wherever you are.

He got back to his car and raced away.

The tension was still thick in the air, it could be cut with a knife. Cheryl saw Toni's watery eyes and, suddenly, her chest was lit with hope, which she had to kill silently all the way back to Pop's alley.

-Thanks for helping me, Toni. I really appreciate it - She whispered, daring to touch Toni's arm softly.

The girl faced the opposite way, but Toni could tell she was blinking away tears.

-That's why I'm here, isn't it?


	7. Boring

For the first time in years, Cheryl almost refused the company of a woman.  _ Almost. _

She woke up exhausted, certainly from how much the prior day had sucked off her energies. It had been too much information at once and her body felt that. Her body also felt Amber's leg across her own frame, since the girl had tried to spoon her all night.

She slowly slid away from the girl. Not that she didn't appreciate being with her, but being there, spooning someone, at the same time she thought of Toni, just didn't feel right anymore.

Besides, having just spent the day with Toni made her more excited than any sexual favors than any girl could ever give her.

She put on her robes and went downstairs to watch some TV, as she figured she wasn't going to sleep any time soon. She lit up a cigarette and turned the machine on. The TV was already set to a local news and before she could change the channel, the anchor's lines caught her attention.

-Eric Newton, Riverdale High's most prominent quarterback, found dead at General Pickens park. Authorities have reported a likely case of overdose…

Cheryl's entire body went numb.

-ETHEL - She heard herself screaming, though she didn't remember telling her body to do so.

A sleepy Ethel Muggs showed up in her nightgown, rubbing her tired eye. It didn't take her long to be fully awake.

-A northern kid is dead - She stated the obvious.

-Great. This is all too great. We're dead, Ethel. You know who's going to be blamed.

-Okay, easy there - Ethel tried to calm Cheryl, but she herself wasn't that calm either. - We're gonna get through this, we always do.

-What's wrong? - Amber asked from the top of the stairs.

Before Cheryl could think of an answer, she heard her phone ring. It was selfish of her, but she thought that at least that shitty situation had brought Toni to call her, something she wouldn't have expected in a million years.

-Hey - Cheryl answer promptly after some of the shock had left her system.

-Hey… I'm at the diner. My shift isn't over so I just saw-

-Yeah, I know - Cheryl interrupted before she could hear the judgment stain Toni's words.

-Listen - The girl started. - It's the middle of the night and I know we can't do anything about it now, but I just wanted you to know that I really do believe you're innocent.

Cheryl closed her eyes, rolling her head back and sighing with relief. She hadn't realized she was holding such a long breath. She soaked in Toni's mercifulness.

-What are we gonna do now, Toni?

-We're going to visit Jessica Danver's house. I'm friends with her brother and I think we may find some answers there, since she was the last one who died.

-Second to last - Cheryl laughed bitterly.

-Well, if we visit Eric Newton's family and you're seen at the North side, you're pretty much dead meat. So, yeah, I'd take my chances with Johnny Danvers. 

Cheryl sighed once more.

-At this point, I'll do whatever. Tomorrow, same place, same time?

-Deal - Toni replied. She had some of the concern from the day before when she spoke again. - Now try to get some rest.

\------------

Ethel didn't wait for Toni to show up to leave. Getting the drill from yesterday, she knew, now more than ever, Cheryl's car couldn't be seen around town. Neither North, nor South were big fans of her at the moment.

And so, Cheryl was left at alley for a good 15 minutes before her partner in crime showed up. They immediately got in Toni's old Cadillac, as they did the day before, but this time Toni handed Cheryl a brown paper bag before taking the driver's seat.

The bag had a few grease stains in it.

-I don't know about you, but eating has been keeping me sane through all this - Toni said. - I made some extra hash browns and sausage patties this morning.

-Aren't you going home ever? - Cheryl asked as she fished for some fries. The gesture of Toni bringing her food made her think of old, painful memories.

-Not really - She said as she pulled over next to a normal looking house. - We're gonna wait for my friend for a while. He's a policeman and has the nightshift. Must be here soon.

Once completely parked, Cheryl handed Toni one of the sausage patties, fetching one for herself.

-Why? - Cheryl questioned.

-Why what?

-Why haven't you been going to your house?

-Too much work, with this extra little job - She gestured between them. - Even if I wanted to actually go to bed and rest instead of sleeping on Pop's officer's desk, I'm too stressed out. Our lives are literally at risk.

Toni laughed with sarcasm.

-I'm sorry this has been changing your routine. I hope we can solve this soon, so everything will go back to normal - Cheryl said genuinely.

-Don't be sorry - Toni stated. - I like it here. Reminds me of my mom.

Cheryl smiled. Toni had mentioned her mom once, a long time ago.

-Tell me about her - The redhead inquired with true interest.

-What do you want to know? 

-Anything.

Toni licked her lips, thinking for a moment.

-Okay. So, my mom was a waitress at Pop's as well. Funny how jobs can be almost like inheritances in small cities, huh? FP and Jug, me and mom, you and your dad.

Cheryl raised her brows and barked a bitter laugh. Yes, she was a criminal, just like her dad.

-Anyway - She was sure Toni noticed her attitude. - She worked there to make ends meet, but once she had me, she decided it would be financially safer to join the army.

The girl fell silent before proceeding. Her hand toyed with a simple, small, round golden locket around her neck. The color of the jewelry made Toni's skin look even more beautiful.

-She died on duty. But I try to be grateful, because I know she did it for me. It's an honor to wear her Pop's uniform, even though it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life.

-Let me guess, - Cheryl tried to make the subject lighter, although she appreciated listening to Toni's story. - Photography?

The brunette finally smiled and Cheryl considered that a success.

-Right on. I have some work out, but nothing much yet. I'm hoping my big break will be my next album.

Cheryl bit her lip. She couldn't just tell Toni she had been obsessed with her work ever since the first photo collection came out. 

-I'd love to see your work sometime. I mean, if you want to - She quickly completed.

Toni crumpled the patty paper wrap as she finished her sandwich. She eyed Cheryl carefully.

-You've changed, you know?

-What do you mean?

-It's just… you are more open. Less sarcastic. I really like that - The girl finished with a smile.

-Excuse me, - Cheryl tried to cover her embarrassment, but her red cheeks betrayed her. - My sarcasm is my brand. I don't use it only when I like someone.

Toni smirked.

-You must like me a lot then.

-Well… -Cheryl's voice grew squeaky.

Saved by the bell, a tall man came into sight. 

-Johnny Danvers per chance? - Cheryl asked.

-Yep.

Toni got out of the car, followed closely by Cheryl. By the sound of the approach, Johnny turned to see who arrived. Once again, Cheryl saw how dear Toni was to most people, as the guy smiled seeing her. Once again, she saw how unwanted she was when the guy stopped smilling as soon as his eyes focused on her.

His hand flew to the gun by his waist.

-You got some nerve coming here.

_ Why does everybody want to kill me. _

Toni instinctively stood between Cheryl and the man.

-Easy, Johnny. We're just here to ask some questions, I swear.

The big guy frowned at Toni.

-Questions ain't gonna bring my little sister back! Her room's the way she left it, couldn't even touch it yet! You ruined us!

  
  


-We know that. But we want to help and easy the pain. Do it for me, please.

He considered for a second. Cheryl didn't know how close they were, but Toni sure was convincing.

-Alright. Come in.

-I'll ask the questions. You snoop around her room - Toni whispered.

-May I use the restroom? - Cheryl asked Johnny, once inside.

-Second door to the left - The man grunted. 

And so Toni blabbered as much as she could, giving Cheryl the time to find any tips, which, to her luck, was tucked right under Jessica Danvers's mattress. There, she found a small, transparent packet of a white powder. Heroin.

She quickly tucked the packet in her pocket, leaving the room otherwise untouched. She met Toni at the living room, a innocent smile displayed across her face. Toni answered to her presence immediately.

-Okay, Johnny. That's about it, thanks. I'll call you tonight, okay? - She hugged him tightly, a honest gesture between two people grieving.

-So - Cheryl asked her as soon as they got in the car.- What did you ask?

-We mostly just talked about grief. His dad was in the army too, so we both understand it pretty well. I just hope us going there helped with the pain more than caused it. - Toni said truthfully.

-I got a sample of heroin - Cheryl blurted after the silence between them felt too long.

-You did?!

-Yes! Now all we gotta do is have Ethel test it at the lab and see for sure that this isn't Blossom product.

\-----------------

It was a weird thing to celebrate, sure. But it was certainly better than nothing and so Cheryl made sure to commemorate right. After she gave Ethel the substance to test, she put on her best clothes, her best makeup, her best, bright red lipstick and went out to get Amber. She wanted to take the girl out for a fancy dinner outside the city before, of course, fucking.

But to her surprise, Amber wasn't at the strip joint. She was informed it was her night off, and decided being there, even alone, was better than stay at the safehouse. At least, the strip joint had beautiful, naked women and booze, and she was in the mood for both.

She made her way into the lounge looking for her usual booth. Only this time, it wasn't empty and waiting for her. There sat a figure Cheryl immediately recognized.

A small woman, wearing a worn out leather jacket. Freshly painted pink strands flowed down her hair. Her hands held a bottle filled with untouched beer.

Toni was there.

Cheryl slid smoothly into her booth.

-Nice hair - She called the girl's attention.

Toni looked up, astonished by the sound of a familiar voice. She swiftly tried to shake the surprise off.

-Yeah, I just got it done. I think I like it better this way.

-It looks lovely.

Cheryl ordered a whiskey and Coke to the approaching waiter, before continuing.

-The jacket also looks great - She commented.

Toni chuckled.

-Yep, one more thing I hadn't worn in a while. Doesn't go with the waitress uniform, does it?

-Did you also miss it?

The brunette looked directly at her for the first time.

-You have no idea, actually. 

-Well, - Cheryl raised her glass. - Here's to nostalgia.

Toni mimicked her before both of them took a long sip of their drinks.

-So, what are you doing here? - Cheryl asked.

-Torturing myself, I guess - Toni spoke as she peeled the label from her beer bottle.

-Say that to the person who's going out in public whilst most of the city wants her head.

Toni laughed before taking a long swing at her beer.

-Wanna hear something funny? - She asked, still grinning.

-Shoot.

-Jellybean would kill you no matter what happened about the overdoses and FP.

-You have a very weird sense of humor Toni - Cheryl chuckled. - Care to enlighten me?

-Well, three years ago, she and I had a thing and…. -Toni raised her brows. - I don't mean to sound cocky, but she still has lingering feelings. So she'd totally wipe you off the earth, she's very jealous.

-Are you serious? - Cheryl asked, but the girl's laughs showed she was only speaking figuratively. Thank God. - How serious were you guys?

-Oh, you know - Toni had another sip of her beer, staring at Cheryl, straight into her eyes. - Those summer flings.

Cheryl took a sip from her glass, swallowing dry.

-Toni Topaz, are you trying to make me jealous?

The girl across her had a cheeky grin.

-Maybe, is it working? - She did not wait for Cheryl's answer. - Anyway, that was before I met my fiancé.

It was as if someone had thrown their hardest punch in Cheryl's stomach. 

-Oh. Who's the lucky guy? - She managed to say through her shortness of breath.

-Tyler Wilkings. Maybe you remember him, he went to Riverdale High - Toni started and, when Cheryl didn't answer, continued. - He's a history teacher there now. We're getting married next year.

-Mazel tov - Cheryl smiled trying desperately to hide the hurt in her eyes. - I need a smoke.

She quickly slipped away and went into the Alley. The club's music was but a soft and consistent thump. Not long before she lit the cigarette, the door opened and Toni was there with her.

Call it hurt, call it anger, Cheryl was starting to lose control.

-So, Tyler Wilkings, huh? I do remember him, he was that one loser who collected boats inside bottles, wasn't he?

Toni rolled her eyes.

-C'mon Cheryl, don't be like that.

-No, no, come on, Toni.  _ Wilkings?  _ What a lame name! Please tell me he's taking your last name and not the other way around.

-Stop it, Cheryl - Toni was adamant.

Faster than Toni could realize, Cheryl had her pressed against a wall. She threw what was left of her cigarette on the street and put her hand on Toni's face, tracing her jawline with her long fingers.

-No, you stop it Toni. Stop kidding yourself. Stop kidding Tyler.

-I am happy with him, Cheryl! I'm happy with my quiet life!

-Really, Toni? Then why are we here, huh? Why are you sitting alone in a bar, watching girls strip? Why did you dye your hair pink again? How come you're wearing your Serpents jacket again?

Toni just stared back at Cheryl.

-You need the thrill, Toni, you need adventure - Cheryl got closer to the girl - I can give you all of that.

-Cheryl…

-Just tell me to stop.

But Toni didn't tell her to stop. And so, Cheryl closed the remaining distance between their bodies, finishing with their lips meeting, like they did many, many years ago. 

Still, it felt like it was their first time kissing. Electricity shot up and down their entangled bodies. Cheryl soon pressed her thigh against Toni's parted legs, making the girl moan with the pleasure of the long built tension.

Cheryl was trailing kisses from Toni's jaw to her collarbone when Toni escaped from her grip. She was dizzy from the lack of oxygen and adrenaline in her body.

-You know what, Cheryl? 

Cheryl could tell by the look of hurt in Toni's face that it wouldn't be pretty.

-Turns out I do like boring. I like having someone and I like knowing they won't leave the next morning without saying anything.

Toni fixed a few strands of hair that had been messed up during the kiss before pulling the door open.

-Good luck with your problems, Cheryl. I'm really done with you.


	8. I do

When the clock stroke twelve, Toni tied the apron to her hips and got ready for another night shift at Pop's Chocolit shop.

The memories from the night before seem to invade her against her will. She didn't want to replay again and again how Cheryl's lips molded into hers just as perfectly as she didn't dare to remember. She didn't want to remember how good Cheryl smelled or how great she tasted. She didn't want to remind herself how soft her tongue was.

Because if she allowed herself to remember last night, she would cave. She already desperately wanted to cave. Thus she blocked whatever she could.

Still, she wondered how things were with the investigation. With Jug's deadline ending the next day and Cheryl not texting her at all, she did worry, despite what happened between them. There was no information to ease her mind.

_ Is she gonna be okay? Why isn't she texting? Wouldn't she text if she had news?,  _ Toni found herself wondering a thousand things about Cheryl and her safety as she filled the paperwork Pop had left her. It was all beyond her own will at that point.

-Hey.

Her head shot up way too fast for her own taste, but the response was unavoidable. Her body answered as soon as Cheryl's voice called.

She put on the best tough face she could.

-What the hell are you doing here?

Cheryl stood at the very limit of the balcony, not letting herself in. A truck driver nailed a few stakes next to her, his knife and fork scraping the plate being the only sound.

-It's over. Ethel said she can't have the results proving the drugs aren't ours in time. The Serpents will attack and it's too dangerous, and I could never ask you to take part in something like that. Just so you know. 

Toni gestured for Cheryl to come in, so they could have some privacy. Though the girl was tall and had a noticeable presence energy, she looked very small.

-I also am here to apologize for yesterday. I was way out of line kissing you like that.

Toni ignored how she felt a lighting striking across her when Cheryl mentioned the kiss.

-It wasn't my right - The redhead continued, clueless. - I really am sorry, Toni.

-Great - Toni made sure to be short. She was afraid her voice would betray her. - Now leave. You'll get me killed with you.

  
  


-Please let me finish. I was wrong, I shouldn't have come onto you. You're engaged and I promise I'll respect that. You've moved on and that's okay.

The tears forming in Cheryl's eyes were a lot for Toni to take in. How could Cheryl act like any of their situation was Toni's choice?

-I didn't move on Cheryl, I was forced to. - She spat. - You left me. You didn't text me back. You never called or never or write me.

Toni had tears in her eyes as well now.

-And you know why I'm not a Serpent anymore?! Because of your daddy! The year after you left me, he specifically told FP that if I was in, the Serpents would be out of their jobs. Just like that I was out of everything that mattered to me.

Cheryl blinked a few times before realization set in.

-I didn't know that, Toni, I swear - She started. - but I know the reason why he did that. That year, I looked for you and he found out.

-Oh - That information hit her harder than a punch to the stomach, but Cheryl didn't wait long before she continued.

-I was sent away, as I'm sure you know. But it wasn't my choice. I still had feelings for you, Toni - Cheryl approached her, pleading with her entire body.- I lost my courage after my dad found out, but I still had feelings for you.

Cheryl reached for Toni's hand, knealing next to her as if asking for permission. When the girl didn't pull away, she leaned in.

-I still have feelings for you, Toni.

Cheryl touch her lips lightly to Toni's.

-I never meant to leave - She whispered, pulling way.

Tears rolled down bother of their faces.

-Cheryl - Toni rested her forehead against Cheryl's, the redhead still holding her hands. - I… have feeling for you too.

Every word Toni laid came with difficulty. The girl had never been too great on talking about feelings. But once they were out, they were hard to contain.

-I do, I have feelings for you too. I still do.

With urgency, Cheryl took her face in her hands, pressing their lips together again and again, the saltiness of either of their tears getting mixed within the kisses.

Toni managed to pull away for a few seconds.

-But, Cheryl, I'm engaged.

Cheryl stopped kissing the girl, defeated.

-Then what do we do now? - The girl thought she'd crumble if she were to be without Toni again.

Toni tried to clear her head.

-Well, first let's meet with Jughead. You need to buy yourself some more time. I believe you're innocent, no matter what our… personal relationship is. And we'll talk about this - She gestured to the both of them - later. C'mon, let's talk to Jughead.

____________

Toni held Cheryl's hand as she drove her Cadillac. Even so, the girl shook, afraid of what awaited her during the meeting Toni had just arranged through texts.

A notification on Cheryl's own phone made her smile.

-It's Ethel - She informed Toni, reading the phone's content aloud - She worked her ass off and she proved the products aren't compatible. It's completely different from ours!

Without thinking, she leaned in and hugged Toni with all her strength, relief washing over. When she recovered, realizing what she had done, she was blushing.

-Sorry.

-It's fine - Toni smiled with relief as well. - We should get going.

Toni drove her Cadillac not to the trailer park, but to a common house located on the North side. The girls left the car and made their way to the porch. Cheryl had no idea where they were, but she trusted Toni.

-Where are we? - The redhead asked.

Before Toni could reply, another redhead promptly opened the door.

-Thought I heard you guys - Archie Andrews stood on the other side of the porch. - Sorry the meeting's here. I was watching baby Jen. Come in.

Jughead and Jellybean were there as well. Jughead played with his baby daughter, pulling weird faces to make her laugh.

The laughing stopped as soon as Cheryl walked in, as usual.

-So? - Jellybean inquired.

-So, it's exactly what I've been saying - Cheryl handed Jughead her phone with the lab's report - We've tested a sample we got from one of the victim's house and it's not compatible with ours. Want me to bring my sugarman in here to talk to you or is that enough?

The girl showed pride, no doubt. After all, she did loved being right and the weight of the deaths off her shoulders felt amazing.

-Well, your timing couldn't have been more right. A high schooler was arrested, we know where the drugs are coming from.

-I haven't been selling, for fucks sake - Cheryl interrupted. - And I'm certainly not using high school boys to sell my shit. It's someone new. 

-Calm down - Jughead followed. - Eric Newton's girlfriend was caught with a huge amount of heroin and she wouldn't talk to the cops, but the Serpents got a tip from a contact in jail. Someone's selling at Sweet Water river.

Jughead took a deep breath before continuing.

-And that's usually where we operate, but you know as well as we do, we're not selling anymore. So why is someone on our terf? I think… someone is trying to frame and pin us against each other. The gun, the selling place is just too much coincidence.

-For fuck's sake Jughead, are you really trying to cover for the woman who murdered our father and three Serpents?!

Jughead ignored Jellybean.

-Cheryl, do you think it could be the Greendale Coyotes?

-Jughead - Jellybean protested.

-No, their drugs are crap, but they're not deadly.

-JUGHEAD!

-Would you please shut up and listen?! - Toni yelled at Jellybean.

-Fine. For old times sake. You're running out of favors, Topaz.

Jughead once again lead the conversation.

-The girlfriend said she didn't see much when she went to get the drugs, but I have a feeling we can get lucky if we try our old spots. I can't do it today, but come meet me here tomorrow and get ready for a stake out.

\-------------------------

After what felt like ages, the group left the house and Toni drove Cheryl back to Pop's back alley.

  
  


-I'll call Reggie - Cheryl put her hands in her coat's pockets. -He'll be here in a minute.

-Sure. I gotta go, okay?

Toni backed into the office blocking the other girl. Though her heart wanted nothing more than to be with her as much as she could, she didn't want her to see the mess in the office. The old office had been her house for the past few days.

Toni hadn't been going home since the day Cheryl looked her up, and, after Cheryl's kiss, she felt she couldn't possibly go home and face her fiance.

How silly and stupid could she be for letting herself be so affected by a kiss? For God's sake, she could feel her heart being dragged to Cheryl, running the other way from Tyler.

But what type of future would she have with a man whose's kiss didn't shake her up nearly as much as Cheryl's?

She had been avoiding him for the past few days, but could she keep doing it forever?

All of the questions she had been wondering were breaking her heart. She knew she had to be honest with Tyler. She owed it to him, she owed it to them.

And as she parked the car, she knew there was no running away from the confrontation.

She unlocked the front door to the tiny apartment and there he was, sitting by the table, grading some papers.

-Hey, honey - He greeted, a finger fixing his glasses up his nose. The man got up instantly and hugged his fiancee.

Toni felt Tyler breathing her in deeply and guilt for not feeling safe and satisfied like she used to just a couple days before washed her body.

-Tyler? - She cried.

-What's wrong? - Tyler took a step back to analyze her face. - Are you hurt?

-No, no. I'm not hurt - She tranquilized him.

-Is something wrong at Pop's? Listen, I know you've been having too much work, and the late shifts… If it's making you feel bad, maybe you should talk to Pop and take a break or-

  
  


\- I need to tell you something - Toni cut him before she could lose the courage.- I think maybe we shouldn't get married.

The man furthered himself and blinked a few times.

-What? - Tyler let out a laugh as if not knowing whether or not to believe the words he had just heard.

-I… I know it's out of the blue, and I didn't even see it coming, but-

-Toni, Toni - He called her name, trying to recognize his fiancee on the woman he was looking at - Why are you doing this?

That, Toni couldn't answer. Not yet.

The man scratched his beard.

-After everything we've gone through? What about our plans? Getting married, getting our house? You know I'll probably get to be the school principal when Mr. Honey retires and…

But Tyler was out of words. Nothing he said made Toni's eyes look as bright as the usual. She knew all of those things already, yet nothing seemed to make a difference.

Toni managed a few words quietly, almost inaudibly.

-I appreciate everything you've done for me, I do. And I love you, I never lied about wanting you or all of our plans. It used to be enough. I wish it still was enough, but-

-Please - Tyler raised his hands as if Toni had a gun pointed to his chest. - Think about it. I'll give you some space. Just think about it.

-Okay.

And so Toni grabbed the old inflatable mattress they had reserved for visits, some clothes and left the apartment she once called home.

  
  



	9. Red

The morning after the meeting, Toni found herself living in the small studio her and Tyler had rented for her to do her photography work. After all, Pop's office was getting kinda small for her to live in.

She layed in her inflatable mattress for hours, writing and then erasing texts meant for Tyler. She had nothing to say.

There was nothing she regretted saying the night before. She only regretted not telling him the whole truth.

She then texted Cheryl instead. A simple text, with no answer.

Toni waited for what felt like hours when she heard the knock on her door. Cheryl.

There was the answer to her text. She didn't bother changing from her striped pajama pants and old brown t-shirt before opening the door.

-Hey.

Toni noticed the bright red lipstick first, only to realize how mesmerized she was by the girl later. Everything about her seemed to reel her in.

-Uh, what's that? 

Cheryl pointed at the clothes and a coffee machine that had ramen noodles cooked instead of actual coffee.

-I'm kinda living here for a while. It's where I work on my photography.

Cheryl didn't know how to react.

-It's… exquisite.

-I broke up with Tyler - Toni explained before she could ask why she was living in her working studio. - At least I think I did.

-What?! - Cheryl's eyes went wide, genuinely filled with surprise.

Toni ran a hand through her hair, pink strands calling Cheryl's attention.

-I don't know, things have been crazy lately. I told him I needed some time to think.

Cheryl looked down. The news weren't as good as she'd expected, because if Toni was unhappy, she was unhappy.

-Oh. I see. I'm sorry to hear that.

-It's not fun, but it's what I need to sort us out.

-I bet you guys are going to figure the right thing out - Cheryl tried to be a friend and wish her the best of luck honestly

-No, Cheryl. It's what I need to sort  _ us  _ out.

-Toni-

-I need to sort us out. I need  _ this _ to sort us out - Toni put a strand of fire red hair being Cheryl's ear.

-Toni - Cheryl called her name again, but this time, her voice was nothing but a moan.

-Welcome to my dark room, Cheryl.

Toni turned the lights off and suddenly the room was red. The room where she usually developed her pictures was now hers and Cheryl's.

Toni closed the space between their lips voraciously. She had been wanting Cheryl's lips for years now and that one sample at the strip club had not been enough to satisfy her. She needed Cheryl entirely.

Cheryl helped Toni up the counter and pushed the girl against the wall, kissing her back with all her might. Her head spun with desire as Toni reached for the hem of her jeans, sliding one digit up and down Cheryl's core.

She rested her head against Toni's shoulder, letting the brunette drive her to her climax. When she was almost cumming, Cheryl slowly, and a bit reluctantly, pulled Toni's hand away. She picked the her up, the shorter girl entangling her legs behind the redhead's back.

Cheryl finally put her down on the mattress and removed every piece of fabric standing between them as they continued to kiss, finally settling for straddling Toni.

Once in bed, Toni trailed kisses from Cheryl''s mouth to her breasts, her hands trying to get as much of them as they could.

Toni proceeded then to insert two fingers inside Cheryl, letting the girl ride her. Her hips moved above Toni, matching the rhythm of the brunette's thumb against her clit.

Toni felt herself getting wetter by the second and Cheryl rode her to her own climax, which came with the most penetrating and seductive moan Toni had ever heard.

Cheryl's wave of orgasm had barely passed when Toni moved to kiss her passionately. The girl grasped her hand and guided it to where she needed it the most, begging for some release. Cheryl immediately responded, rubbing small circles delicately, making Toni groan in frustration.

-Just do it - the brunette grunted.

Cheryl laughed lightly. She enjoyed having the power of the situation as much as she enjoyed feeling how wet Toni was for her. She made Toni lay down by pushing her with kisses, which started on her lips and ended on her belly.

-May I? - She asked teasingly.

Toni answered by grabbing Cheryl's head and pulling it towards her. Cheryl didn't take long to start retributing Toni's favor, as her tongue worked her way to pleasure.

All the build up came to its peak and Toni soon felt her let herself go in Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl guided Toni down from her orgasm slowly, before going up and kissing her profoundly. 

Toni felt how wet Cheryl's lips were and chuckled, as she tasted herself in the person she wanted the most.

\-----------

The worn out inflatable mattress and shabby blanket felt like soft clouds in Toni's skin exclusively because she knew Cheryl was lazily lying next to her. She examine the girl's face and saw nothing but peace and quiet in her expressions. It was like Toni had entered heaven without leaving Earth, for she was looking at an angel.

-Hey - She called softly after a few minutes.

The redhead opened her eyes and smiled as soon as she focused on Toni.

-Yeah?

-I wanna show you something.

-Okay - Cheryl said, though the last thing she wanted was for Toni to leave the bed.

As quickly as she could, Toni grabbed two heavy photo albums and went back to bed.

-This is my work. At least, the ones that I've finished. You said you wanted to see it sometime.

Before she could even open one of the heavy covers, she heard Cheryl laugh.

-I need to confess something. I've seen it all.

-What?! - Toni was genuinely surprised.

-I've ordered copies of your work as soon as they were out. I keep them at my office to look at when I'm too stressed out. Please don't judge me.

Toni was moved. Cheryl had really been interested all this time, without wanting anything back. Suddenly, it was like their old bond was strengthen and she was comfortable taking it a step further.

-Well then, I'll show you something new.

The brunette got up once more and searched a couple of drawers for a bit. When she came back to Cheryl, she had a bunch of loose photos in her hands.

-Careful now, those are the only copies so far - Toni said as she handed them to Cheryl.

In Cheryl's hands, there was a bright red robin. The bird stood calmly up a tree, the color contrasting with the light green leaves. 

She moved on to the next picture and found a beautiful, large tree with it's leaves tinted with crimson for the autumn.

The next picture held a single rose in a transparent vase, sitting against a window, which shed light into the room, making the red pop out.

And then came a beautiful sunset. The skies showed a mix of colors, but the red bottom reflected upon calm waters. Cheryl recognized the place; it was Sparrow Lake. It was  _ their _ place. She felt her eyes starting to water to the beauty of the photo itself and the memories attached to it.

Just as she moved on to the next picture, Toni spoke.

-These are for my next album. It's called red.

And then she saw the next frame. There was a set of lips painted red, a shade of lipstick she'd recognize anywhere. A skin almost as pale as hers framed the slightly parted lips.

-I hired a model for this one, though her lips weren't nearly as beautiful as yours. It reminded me of you - Toni said, suddenly shy.

-So you called your album red...?

-Because of you - Toni answered the half asked question. - I've been gathering photos all these years. Each one taken because of you.

With urge invading her rapidly, Cheryl put the photos aside and took Toni's face in her hands. She kissed her passionately, hoping the kiss would never end.

-Don't cry - Toni pulled away to dry Cheryl's tears.

-I'm just happy - Cheryl smiled, staring into Toni's eyes.

Toni reciprocated the smile.

-And why is that?

-Because you had me - She laughed, the joy in her voice contagious. - And I had you. Through all this time and through everything that has happened all these years.

-You will always have me, Cheryl.

Toni kissed her deeply one more time. When the kiss started to heaten up, she pulled away.

-We need to go meet Jughead. But I hope we can finish this… - She kissed Cheryl quickly. - Later.


	10. Pieces

When they got to Archie's place, they realized their little task force was a lot more crowded. Suddenly, Toni sprinted from her side to hug two men by the table.

Cheryl soon recognized their faces. The men were Sweet Pea and Fangs, who had been pivotal to Toni's and Cheryl's relationship back at Sparrow Lake.

-Long time no see, huh? - Fangs played with Cheryl.

Sweet Pea limited himself to a smile and a nod, which Cheryl reciprocated. He seemed too busy playing with baby Jen, who had a snake tattooed with marker ink on her tiny hand.

-Hey - Jughead was short. He wanted to get down to business as soon as possible. - So, shall we get at it?

-Sure.

-This is Jannet McKenna, the contact from jail I told you about - The woman nodded. - She has a little something for us.

The woman pulled a cell phone from her Serpent leather jacket and played a recording.

The recording started with heavy coughs and snorting sounds.

-Gross - Cheryl spoke.

-Cheryl. - Toni reprehended.

_ Describe him, _ the woman's voice was Jannet's, Cheryl supposed.

_ I didn't see him, _ another woman spoke. She seemed definitely younger. Eric Newton's girlfriend.

_ You can't possibly have seen nothing. Spill it. _

_ I just… I know he was bald and he had a huge scar in his right cheek. Like a burning scar. He had a hoodie and it was dark- _

The recording stopped.

-Thanks, Jannet - Jughead spoke. - I suspect he was a ghoulie.

-And how would you know that? - Cheryl asked.

-Because that's their ritual. To become a ghoulie, you have to stand next to fire for hours and, sometimes, things go wrong.

-There's just one problem, Jughead. There are no more ghoulies.

\- I  _ know  _ what ghoulies look like and this guy is definitely it - Jughead was adamant. - But there is only one way to know for sure.

-We catch the guy - Toni said.

-Exactly. We're gonna stake out on our old selling spots. We divide into teams, Archie and I will go round the Whyte Wyrm territory, Fangs and Sweet Pea, you go to Riverdale High's surroundings, you and Cheryl go to Sweet Water river. I mean, if it's okay for you guys.

-Yeah - Archie ran a hand through his hair and Cheryl noticed a wedding ring in his finger. - I already told Roni to stay with her parents while we're doing this. It's safer that way.

-What about me? - Jellybean spoke finally.

-You keep an eye on baby Jen.

Jellybean started to protest, but quickly stopped when Jughead glanced at her.

-There's only one problem, stupid, Sweet Water river will be full of cops. The dealer is not going to go back there after the arrest. - Jellybean pointed out.

-Fine. Then we'll rotate the Whyte Wyrm. You and Toni can go home for today. We'll meet up here tomorrow and you can do the stake out instead of us then.

\-------------------

Instead of driving home, Toni invited Cheryl to stop by Pop's and get some food. They had had a lot of exercise and not eaten all day, after all. Simple ramen noodles made in the coffee pot wouldn't be enough.

-I missed this place - Cheryl said as she ate a french frie.

-You're welcome to sneak in and have as many burgers as you want now. On the house - Toni winked.

Toni's phone buzzed at that moment.

_ Babe?,  _ Tyler texted. Though he said he'd give her some space, he was clearly suffering through it, as he never stopped texting her.

-Thanks, babe - Cheryl answered just a few seconds later.

Cheryl didn't even seem to notice when she called her babe, but hearing it as the same Tyler wrote it to her stung. Toni felt the difference of the effect both calling her such a loving nickname had on her and she felt shitty for only wanting to respond to one of them.

When the silence grew, Cheryl realized what she did and tried to change the subject.

-So, Archie and Veronica got married, huh?

-Yeah - Toni tried to smile.

-Wondering if it's fate in this town to marry your teenage sweethearts - Cheryl playfully raised a brow.

-Easy there, tiger - Toni laughed.

-Well, - Cheryl got up and went straight to where Toni was sitting. She put her arms around the girl and placed a kiss on her cheek. - If you wanna start slow, maybe you could come stay with me and Ethel. We're not exactly at Thornhill right now, but it's more comfortable than the studio.

-I need to fix things up with Tyler first, Cheryl - Toni immediately responded.

Toni could feel the girl stiffen up behind her.

-I thought it was over? I thought-

-I told him I needed time to think. I still need to tell him it's over, but I can't seem to get the courage.

Cheryl went silent for a bit. She then quickly untangled her arms from Toni.

-Great! Just great! - She used her most ironic tone. - And here I am, asking a married woman to live with me! 

-I am not married.

- _ Yet,  _ Toni! Same difference, if you don't end it with Tyler, you  _ are _ going to be married soon. If you marry him, everything I just offered goes to shit.

-Everything you're saying is painful, Cheryl - Cheryl scoffed, but Toni continued. - It's painful because it's what I've wanted for years!

-Then why won't you take it?

-Because it's just not that simple! I built a life when you left and it's not easy seeing it crumble down to pieces!

After a few moments, Cheryl took a deep breath and spoke again.

-Fine, Toni. But I'm not gonna be your side chick. Nothing is gonna happen between us until and  _ if _ you don't break up with Tyler.

The if the redhead emphasizes hurt Toni, as it just showed how much doubt she had in her.

-I am going home.

Cheryl grabbed her coat and left without saying anything else, leaving Toni, indeed, in a thousand shattered pieces. 


	11. Please

-Okay, take a look at this map.

Jughead laid a hand drawn map of Riverdale. Cheryl thought it was readable, but artistically awful and she could have done a much better job.

-Night one was a fail, but we gotta keep going and act fast, before anyone else dies - He got a red marker and started drawing over the map. Little dots were made carefully.

-We're gonna spread to every where we used to sell again, but tonight we cover the old House of the Dead. It used to be ghoulie territory, but I think it's worth checking.

The door suddenly opened.

-Sorry I'm late - Toni immediately apologized. She and Cheryl had not shared a ride there, as they would usually do.

-It's fine - Jellybean, welcomed her. - Here.

The girl handed Toni a small gun, seemingly out of nowhere. Cheryl immediately got nervous and wondered why the hell that was necessary. She didn't like using guns when there was no reason for it.

-For protection only - Jellybean assured Toni.

Toni calmly shoved the item in one of her coat's pockets.

-Okay, now that everyone's partners are here, let's go.

Jughead finished the meeting and people started moving straight to their duties.

-So, Toni and I are still doing this together?

-Of course - He answered as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard, before going out the door along with Archie.

-Okay then - Cheryl whispered to herself with discontent, half hoping Toni would hear it.

The girl passed her, grunting. Yeah, she heard her.

The two of them got into the car quietly and the ride over the Whyte Wyrm spot was just as silent. Almost half way there, Toni's hand brushed over Cheryl's lightly when she went to change gears, and the redhead swiftly and unsubtly moved it away, as if the girl had shocked her.

Once there, Toni shoved the gun inside the glove compartment. The place was loud and crappy, but it didn't look promising at all. It seemed to be just another place for the town's scum to get drunk.

-You shouldn't be here. With all that Jason and guns shit.

Cheryl thought it was sweet how she noticed her feeling uncomfortable near guns, since she tried her best to hide it. But no way she was going to let her know it.

-I'm way tougher than you now. How's Tyler? - She asked, knowing the question was going to sting.

Toni took a deep breath, ignoring the other girl's intentions.

-He keeps texting and calling, but I can't bring myself to talk to him.

-Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

Cheryl didn't sound sorry at all. She was starting to get to Toni's nerves.

-We can just stay silent if you're going to act like a sarcastic little shit.

-Sorry again - said Cheryl, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

-You know, why did you even come back, Cheryl? Everything was fine before. I was fine with Tyler, I was fine without you.

Cheryl remained neutral now, trying to act there was only a professional partnership between them.

-It wasn't my choice. I tried to stay away from you, but you were the only one that could help me.

-Bullshit. You're filthy rich, you definitely had enough money to flee the city. You, Ethel and whomever you wanted to bring along. My life definitely would be much easier now.

It wasn't often that Cheryl yelled. Then again, it wasn't often she was put against the wall like that 

-Maybe I didn't leave because this is where my brother and I were born. Maybe I didn't leave because this is where I get my filthy money from - She was crying with anger at this point. - Or maybe I didn't leave because I was stupid enough to want to be next to you, just in case you ever needed me. Maybe I didn't want to be yours either, but circumstances have always been a bitch to me. 

Cheryl felt anger vibrate in her chest, but she wasn't mad at Toni. How could she ever be? She was mad at herself for being so weak.

-And you know what, Toni? I'm glad. Because at least I know you're fine and at least I got to be with you again… even if ends with you going back to Tyler fucking Wilkins. Even if this shit doesn't get sorted out at all. 

Toni was silent at the redhead's bluntness.

-Maybe you'll get lucky and this stake out won't go anywhere. Then I'll definitely go to prison or die, like most drug dealers. I'll be out of your hair in a minute then.

-I don't want you to go to prison for something you didn't do - Toni was adamant, suddenly staring straight into Cheryl's eyes.

-It doesn't matter whether I did it or not, the town will have my head as soon as they realize there's no one else to blame.

-I don't want you to die - Toni blinked the newly formed tears away. - I wouldn't bear it.

Cheryl scoffed.

-You don't make any sense. Just a few minutes ago you were wishing I hadn't come back. Why would you-

Toni unexpectedly leaned in and cut her off with an intense, passionate kiss.

-I don't make sense, Cheryl, because I love you. Love doesn't have to make sense.

Toni closed the space between them once more. It was like all of Cheryl's worries, anger and sorrows were bottled away for a while. Nothing else mattered when Toni touched her, not even how she promised she wouldn't be with her until she had ended it with Tyler the night before.

Both girls had lost track of time, completely immersed within each other. Cheryl's lips were numb from a specially strong bite when they finally parted. She noticed the car windows were foggy.

-We're probably doing a crappy job staking out.

-I don't care - Toni kissed her again.

-Toni, I can give you everything you want - Cheryl's voice was pleading in the most seductive way - If you want calm, I'll give you calm. We can get married. You'll be my wife and I'll be yours. We can have kids and watch them grow as we grow old. Teach them how to ride their bikes. Have a golden retriever and everything.

It was a pretty picture the redhead painted and both girls were smiling by the end of it. Unfortunately, reality pounded incessantly inside Toni's head.

She rested her forehead against Cheryl's, looking deep into her eyes.

-It's not that simple, Cheryl.

-Just say yes.

-I can't, Cheryl.

-Please? - She asked nearly inaudibly. Toni could see the tears forming in her closed eyes.

It broke her heart hearing Cheryl's voice so different from the usual, so divergent from her permanent fierceness. And it hurt to say no. But she would never make a fool out of her, and she intended to be honest at each and every opportunity she had.

-I can't. 

When Cheryl started pulling away, Toni held her face in place.

-Not yet, at least - When she realized her hidden promise didn't help at all, she spoke again. - We better get home, sun's up.

As soon as Toni had dropped Cheryl off at Archie's, she went straight to talk to Jughead. She couldn't take another night like that; another night of wanting Toni and just barely having her.

-Jughead, I'm not doing this tomorrow okay? These stake outs with Toni are horrible.

-I thought you wanted to be partners? - The man asked, confused.

-It's just not working out as I thought it would. I can't face Toni anymore. I know this whole thing is important but I just can't.

-You know this is in your best interest, don't you?

Jughead was annoyed. Yes, the entire situation was bad for him, but Cheryl was the one at risk and the girl was willing to throw it all away. Just as he was about to protest staking out for her when she wasn't even going to do it, he realized how small the girl looked.

  
  


-Jughead - She cried. -It hurts. Being around her and not being with her physically hurts. I can't think of anything else. 

Annoyance turned into awkwardness. He felt for her, but he wasn't known for his way with words.

-Well… I can, cover for you for tomorrow, I guess. I'll put some of my men to watch over the Wyrm.

-Thank you - Cheryl quickly turned around. She was sure Jughead had already seen her crying, but she wasn't about to give him a show out of it.

-It seems like you both need some time to think - He said, stopping her in her tracks.

She wasn't sure if it was the pain of the moment that made her stop and listen or if it was how sincere he sounded.

-Yeah.

-Listen, I'm not good at this… but I know you two will work it off. 

Cheryl laughed. 

-Doubt it.

Jughead hesitated before speaking again, sure of what he was about to say.

-She still loves you, Cheryl. Trust me.


End file.
